


Saka Agari

by faihyuu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faihyuu/pseuds/faihyuu
Summary: Hinata, musim panas, dan palang senam.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 5





	Saka Agari

**Author's Note:**

> Nyatanya lagu JKT48 benar-benar membuat semangat untuk mengasup kapal tercinta. :")

**Saka** **Agari** (c) faihyuu

**Naruto** (c) Kishimoto Masashi

**_Rated_** T

_**Warning(s):** _ _AU, Miss Typo(s), OOC, etc._

Terinspirasi dari lagu JKT48/AKB48 yanga berjudul sama, Saka Agari (Back Hip Circle). Disarankan untuk mendengarkan lagunya saat membaca ini. 

Penulis tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apa pun dari cerita ini selain kepuasan batin.

••• 

Sudah berapa lama ia tak berkunjung kemari?

Hinata tersenyum tipis, manik ametis pucatnya memerhatikan sekeliling.

Masih sama. Walaupun memang terlihat sedikit tua. Tentu saja, karena pada dasarnya waktu terus berjalan dan manusia selalu tumbuh untuk dewasa.

Lapangan olahraga SMAnya itu, Hinata tentu masih mengingat banyaknya ingatan yang menari-nari di sana. Lapangan yang sudah setengah dasawarsa tak pernah dikunjunginya.

Dengan senyum yang masih setia mengurva, gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Menyusuri lapangan luas sekolah yang membuat nostalgia selalu menyampaikan rapsodi mereka. Sesekali juga, Hinata membidik pemandangan lapangan ini dengan kamera yang tergantung di leher.

Sepi sekali, tentu. Saat ini para siswa-siswi tengah dilanda libur musim panas. Membuat Hinata sedikit merasa nyaman, karena pada dasarnya gadis itu tidak suka akan keramaian.

Lagi-lagi, senyum itu mengurva.

Berterima kasihlah pada musim panas. Musim pada saat matahari selalu tersenyum dengan riangnya. Pada musim ini pula, Hinata mendapatkan kesempatan untuk kembali menapaki Osaka, daerah kelahiran dan tumbuh besar. Meninggalkan seluruh rutinitas mencekik di Tokyo sebagai Ibukota negaranya.

Hinata mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali, gadis itu berniat untuk mengunjungi taman kecil dekat lapangan olahraga ini. Namun, ternyata pemandangan di hadapannya saat ini membuatnya terhenti.

"Bahkan palang senam itu masih ada," gumam si gadis Hyuuga pelan.

Objek di hadapannya ini dipotret, kemudian si gadis kemudian mendekat. Bau khas besi makin-makin menusuk, tetapi tak menghentikan sang Hyuuga.

"Apa benar-benar tingginya hanya segini? Seingatku, dahulu rasanya begitu menakutkan." monolog Hinata masih berlanjut.

Gadis itu sekarang benar-benar terfokus pada palang senam yang terdapat di hadapannya saat ini.

|•|•|•|•|

Hinata paling tidak suka dengan evaluasi olahraga yang dilakukan sebelum tibanya waktu libur musim panas.

Bagaimanapun juga, musim panas memang benar-benar telah tersenyum pada para manusia. Menghasilkan butiran-butiran keringat yang terus mengalir. Hinata benar-benar tidak menyukai hal itu. Dan bukan hanya dirinya saja, tetapi para siswa dan juga siswi juga sekarang tengah mengeluh karena terasa seperti dipanggang saja.

"Jangan mengeluh begitu, tunjukkan masa muda kalian! Omong-omong, hanya ada satu evaluasi lagi, kok. Kalian sebentar lagi bisa pulang. Maka dari itu lakukan evaluasi ini sebaik mungkin,"

Suara menggelegar milik guru olahraganya yang bernama Guy itu hanya dibalas dengan cibiran tiada henti. Namun pada dasarnya Maito Guy adalah orang yang kurang peduli.

Oh, Hinata bahkan sudah sedikit merasa lemas.

"Tenang saja, hanya _Back Hip Circle_. Berputar empat kali di tiang senam sekolah kita ini dengan semangat masa muda kalian."

Makin tambah lemas dan pucat-lah gadis Hyuuga itu. Palang senam ini terasa begitu menakutkan, bagai palang eksekusi hukuman mati.

Dan dia harus berputar-putar di sini? Kalau jatuh bagaimana?

Diam dan makin memucatnya si gadis Hyuuga tidaklah ditanggapi oleh manusia-manusia yang mengaku teman. Karena dari awal gadis itu memang sudah terkenal dengan julukan si gadis pendiam dan juga sedikit suram.

Hinata hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, meremas tangannya satu sama lain—berniat untuk memantik keberanian di dalam diri. Manik pucatnya memperhatikan dua palang senam yang masih-masing diisi manusia yang sedang berputar—sedikit menantang gravitasi.

Palang senam itu—

—menakutkan.

Si gadis selalu bergidik ketika menemukan fakta bahwa siswa-siswi teman sekelasnya mampu untuk berputar dengan baik di palang itu.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

 _"_ E-eh?" Sudah berapa lama dia bergelut dengan pemikirannya sendiri?

"Ini giliranmu untuk menunjukkan semangat masa muda!" Guy memberikan sebuah cengiran. Sementara si Hyuuga makin memucat di tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Hyuuga Hinata sebenarnya merasa ragu untuk melangkah. Namun ketika manik ametisnya memandang sekeliling, beberapa temannya tengah menatapnya jengah—seakan-akan mengatakan dirinya untuk lebih cepat meyelesaikan evaluasi olahraga ini.

Dengan ragu-ragu Hinata melangkah, mendekati palang senam yang tampak membahayakan itu.

"Semangat~"

Suara itu, Hinata segera menoleh.

Itu Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda berambut sewarna matahari dan manik sewarna langit cerah. Pemuda dengan kulit _tan_ dan senyuman menawan.

Pemuda itu tampak seperti pangeran di buku cerita yang suka Hinata baca ketika ia kecil dahulu. Walaupun terkadang tiga gurat garis di masing-masing pipi pemuda itu malah mengindikasikan bahwa bisa saja sang pemuda ialah siluman rubah, atau kalau yang lebih imut—mungkin, siluman kucing. Pemuda yang bahkan selain dianugerahi kelebihan fisik, juga dianugerahi sikap dan hati yang sangat hangat.

Pemuda yang entah sejak kapan telah memiliki hatinya.

Bisakah Hinata bilang Naruto adalah cinta pertamanya?

Namun, Hinata selalu merutuk dirinya yang terlalu pengecut. Tak berani membalas ucapan semangat itu. Gadis itu hanya diam, menunduk dan mulai menggenggam besi di palang senam yang terasa aneh.

"Mulai!"

Pemuda yang disukainya berputar di palang itu. Dan dia hanya bisa diam sambil terus gemetaran takut di tempat.

Dua putaran yang dilakukan si Uzumaki, Hinata menyerah. Gadis itu memang seorang pengecut. "A-aku tidak bisa, _S_ _ensei_."

Hinata kembali ke kerumunan siswa-siswi yang menatapnya aneh sambil menundukkan pandangannya ke tanah. Kemudian dari dalam kerumunan itu, dirinya bisa melihat punggung Naruto dan juga putaran pemuda itu yang mengundang decak kagum. Dari punggung para siswa juga siswi lainnya, dan tangan yang saling menggenggam memohon doa agar pemuda itu selalu diberi kelancaran. Hinata menatap kagum Naruto sang matahari yang seakan bersinar menyinari planet-planet yang berputar padanya.

.

Bel pulang berbunyi. Hinata memasrahkan dirinya untuk mendapatkan nilai evaluasi yang buruk di pelajaran olahraga kali ini. Lapangan yang tadinya dipenuhi siswa juga siswi kini mulai ditinggali.

Begitu juga si gadis Hyuuga yang tadi mendapat cibiran sebagai gadis penakut oleh gadis-gadis lainnya.

"Hinata," Pundaknya ditepuk dan suara yang familiar itu terasa sangat dekat. Hinata tercekat. "Kenapa tadi kau menyerah duluan? Padahal aku sangat yakin kau pasti bisa."

Menunduk, tak berani menatap manik biru itu. Hinata menggeleng lemah, "A-aku memang tidak bisa. A-aku memang payah."

"Hei, jangan begitu! Kau pasti bisa Hinata! Lain kali lebih bersemangat, ya! Jangan takut untuk terjatuh, kita hanya akan terjatuh di tanah, bukan di kehidupan. Terjatuh di tanah kita bisa langsung untuk bangkit berdiri, kalau di kehidupan kita bakal rumit untuk menata lagi. Terjatuh di tanah juga tidak menimbulkan hal yang terlalu serius selain luka fisik—ya tapi, jangan jatuhnya dari tempat tinggi-tinggi _banget_ juga _sih_ , itu _mah_ namanya sengaja bunuh diri.

"Nah, enak yang jatuh di tanah saja 'kan? Dan tenang saja, lagi pula rasanya jatuh di tanah lapangan sekolah ini tidak terlalu sakit, _kok!_ 'Kan tanahnya sudah dikhususkan begitu. Palang senam sekolah kita itu juga pendek. Ya, walaupun itu menurutku, _sih_. Semua yang kubilang tadi hanya argumen agak _nggak_ waras milikku. Terserah mau kau percaya atau tidak. Namun kalau kau benar-benar mau mencobanya lagi, fokus saja pada genggaman tanganmu di besinya, kalau aku _sih_ begitu,"

Naruto menepuk pundaknya lagi, memberi petuah lebih panjang dan dia hanya bisa mengangguk kaku karena bingung untuk menjawab apa. Hinata memang masih sibuk mencerna.

"Omong-omong, aku duluan, ya, Hinata hati-hati! Jangan terlalu dipikirkan omonganku tadi, ya! Maaf, tadi hanya lagi melantur sedikit, hahaha." Cengiran itu membuat hati Hinata menghangat. Lagi-lagi si gadis hanya bisa mengangguk kaku. Dan tiba-tiba saja terdiam di tempatnya.

Para siswa dan siswi kelasnya sudah mulai memasuki gedung sekolah untuk berganti baju, lalu pulang. Dari sini juga, Hinata juga dapat melihat rombongan siswa-siswi lainnya juga telah keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya.

Gadis itu terdiam. Memikirkan sesuatu.

.

Hinata menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah, si gadis melihat bagaimana matahari sore di musim panas tampak berputar.

Lalu, ia kembali seperti semula lagi dengan kepala yang seakan-akan berputar. Beberapa lecet juga tak luput memberikan sensasi di tubuhnya.

 _Ah_ , apalagi tangannya. Lecetnya jauh sedikit lebih pedih, memerah, dan bahkan Hinata dapat mencium bau khas besi yang tertempel.

Namun, malah senyum yang mengurva. "A-aku berhasil."

Palang senam itu masih menakutkan, tetapi setidaknya si gadis bisa menaklukan itu walau hanya satu kali. Ada rasa bangga yang menyeruak.

"Aku berhasil!"

Hinata hanya mendapatkan sebuah kesunyian yang menyeruak. Tentu saja, semua siswa juga siswi sudah meninggalkan sekolah hampir satu setengah jam yang lalu.

|•|•|•|•|

Hinata melihat seakan-akan matahari berputar. Genggamannya pada palang besi ini makin ia kuatkan.

Dia menghentakkan kaki ke tanah, melihat matahari yang berputar lagi.

Lagi. Dan lagi.

Empat kali, Hinata merasa tangannya lecet—walau tak seperih yang ia ingat dulu saat berhasil menaklukan palang senam ini.

Senyum Hinata mengurva, sama seperti dahulu.

"Seingatku kau dahulu pernah berkata tidak bisa dan bahkan mengatakan dirimu sendiri payah,"

"E-eh?" Kamera kembali Hinata genggam, takut-takut ternyata orang itu ingin mencuri kameranya yang sedang tergantung di palang senam sebelahnya. Kalaupun bukan untuk mencuri, setidaknya Hinata bisa menggunakan kamera ini untuk dilempar ke kepala orang yang ia yakin jahat saat ini walaupun setelahnya bakal meringis rugi.

" _Oii_ ~ kau tidak ingat aku?"

Barulah Hinata benar-benar menatap.

Tubuh yang sangat menjulang tinggi, kulit tan, manik safir, dan rambut kuning. Oh, jangan lupakan tiga kumis kucing di masing-masing pipi.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengingatku, Hinata? _Ish_ , tipikal anak Tokyo sekali, ya! Ini aku, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Tentu Hinata sangat ingat.

"N-naruto- _kun_?"

Cengiran itu. Hinata merasa rindu.

"Hinata makin cantik saja, ya! Apalagi saat _Back Hip Circle_ tadi, buat pangling!"

 _Ah_ , katanya Uzumaki Naruto sudah punya kekasih. Dan Hinata kesal ketika dia harus bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi. Tangannya mungkin tadi memang lecet dan ia yakin bakal berbau besi, tetapi sekarang kok hatinya yang tiba-tiba jadi terasa tidak enak?

Namun—

—Hinata juga ingin pertemuan dan percakapan ini lebih lama lagi.

.

.

.

_**End** _ _._


End file.
